Blood Captain
by Charger69
Summary: Au Two mortal enemies once friends come face to face after three years. When the Governor of Port Royal's daughter is kidnapped her lover is the only one who knows the person that has taken her is him.


**_AN. Don't own anything other than the plot _**

**_Summary Au Two mortal enemies once friends come face to face after three years. When the Governor of Port Royal's daughter is kidnapped her lover is the only one who knows the person that has taken her is him. _**

_Prologue_

_My once former friend Jack Sparrow had sold me to Davy Jones as a barging chip to keep his precious ship the Black Pearl. I was only fourteen my father had been killed in battle a year earlier to this. I had grown to accompany life aboard the Flying Dutchmen._

_It had been three years since I had joined the crew. Jones had taken me under his wing and taught all that he knew of the sea. I stood at the bow of the Dutchmen starring out at the sea as I tied off the rigging. _

_Most pirates feared the Flying Dutchmen those stupid enough to attack the Dutchmen faced the wrath of the Kraken or the Dutchmen if they survived the Kraken. _

_My mother whom had been a whore on an island somewhere in the Caribbean, my mother had been murdered when I was four years old. My father had returned to St Thompson a small pirate port two days after my mother's death had taken me aboard the Black Pearl at that time Jack's father was captain. _

_ I still remember that day quite well even thirteen years later. During the time my mother was with a 'customer' as she called it, I was looked after by some of the girls in the whorehouse or brothel whatever you'd call the bloody place. _

_My father had been first mate of the Black Pearl at that time even Captain Teagan had taken me under his wing and Jack at first had been jealous of the fact that his father treated me like a son. I knew that Jack was still somewhat jealous of me having a strong friendship with his father. _

_Back to the matter of hand of my mother's murder. I had been in foyer reading my father's letter he had sent to me. I heard an ear piercing scream from the back rooms. Mr McCarthy, whom ran the whorehouse or brothel, grabbed a hold me to stop running to my mother. _

_A man walked out of the room, buckling up his belt and wiped the blood on his hands onto his breeches. One of the girls Daniele I think her name was opened the door of the room and screamed at the sight of my mother. _

_McCarthy handed me to Frieda another one of the girls that was nice to me. I ran towards the room and pushed through the crowd that had formed around the doorway. The sight of my mother's naked dead body would haunt me for the rest of my days._

_She was naked lying in a tangle of sheets her eyes were still open and lifeless. I could see the bruising around her throat from where that barstad had chocked the life out her. Her throat was slit from one end to the other._

_McCarthy put a sheet over her; Frieda pulled me away from the doorway. I had spent those two days locked away in my small room until my father had arrived looking for my mother. I had sat there not touching the food or drink that was brought to me. _

_I had vowed that day when I was older if I ever found the barstad that had taken my mother from me I would kill without any mercy what so ever on him like had done to my mother. _

_I was awoken from day dream by Jimmy Legs who had placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that Jones wanted to see me about something. I walked along the main deck to Jones's cabin very rarely where any of the crew invited into his cabin. _

_"You wanted to see me Capt." I said standing near the doorway waiting for Jones to respond. _

_"Yes I did Will" It had been the first time that he had called me by my first name, usually it was Turner or Whelp. _

_"What about though sir" I asked walking further into the cabin. Jones took a seat at his desk and motioned me to sit._

_"You have served me well these past three have you not" Jones said, I only nodded in reply. I had fought alongside the Dutchmen's crew countless time and almost gotten myself a few times._

_"The reason I wanted to see you was to you a promotion to be my first mate if you should wise to take it" Jones asked setting down an old bottle of rum on the desk._

_"It is a generous offer but what about Maccus or Ratlin sir they are two members of the crew that you trust the must won't they be offended if I took up the position" I said speaking the truth I was well liked and respected among the crew, I didn't want to step on anyone's toes._

_Jones said nothing as he thought on the matter before walking to his cabin door and shouted to Maccus and Ratlin to come into the cabin to discuss the matter at hand._

_"Would you two be offered if Will took up the position of first mate" Jones asked gruffly getting straight to the point_

_.__"Not at all sir he's proved himself countless time" Maccus said answering for both him and Ratlin. Jones told them that they could go back to their duties. Jones himself pulled another bottle of rum from his desk._

_I pulled the cork from mine clinked it with Jones's bottle as a signed agreement that I was now the first mate of Flying Dutchmen._

**_Author's_**_** note Jack is very out of character for this story. **  
_


End file.
